The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) will hold its 61st Annual Scientific Meeting at the Acapulco Princess Hotel in Acapulco, Mexico, from June 12 through June 17, 1999. There will be 5 days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations, poster sessions, and 12 or 13 timely symposia. Special attention is given to the needs of young scientists, trainees, students, and underrepresented populations in the field. Such attention is needed to insure a continued cadre of scientists for the field of drug abuse. One emphasis of the meeting will be on drug abuse problems in Mexico and how they relate to problems in the United States. There will be a good balance of all fields and topics representing the drug abuse research community. Although final symposia choices will not be made by the Program Committee of CPDD until the fall of 1998, among the list of symposia and chairs that have already been submitted and are under consideration by the Program Committee are the following: Novel Substances Related to the Opioid System: An Update on the Orphanins and the Endomorphins, Chair: Huda Akil; The Epidemiology of Drug Use and Consequences, Chair: Clyde McCoy; Genes Induced by Psychostimulant Drugs, Chairs: Michael Kuhar and Scott Mackler; Drug Use and Addiction as an Emerging Disease, Chairs: Henry Francis and Phillip Peterson; Contigency Management for Real-life Drug Abuse Treatment, Chairs: Leslie Amass and Martin Iguchi; Abuse Liability of New Treatments for Heroin Addiction, Chair: Sandy Comer; Effects of Drugs of Abuse on Chemokines, Cytokines, and Infection, Chairs: Toby Eisenstein and Barbara Bayer; Treatment Process Studies: Findings on Patient Motivation, Engagement, Retention, and Outcomes, Chair: Dwayne Simpson. Plenary and award lectures as well as several satellite meetings and speciality workshops will complete the program. The Proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA monograph and will be mailed to all meeting registrants and to all NIDA grantees.